Al bonito estilo Murdoc
by Raich rass
Summary: 2D lleva meses en cautiverio,y a perdido las ganas de comer,pero Murdoc no dejará que su cantante muera de hambre...


**Hola a todos me llamo Raich Nicals,y este es mi primer fic ,Gorillaz no me pertenece,esto es tan solo un fanfiction para entretener a los fans de 2DxMurdoc.**

Era verano,mediados de julio,el sol calentaba fuertemente ese dia, la brisa veraniega hacia mover las olas suavemente que rompian contra el gran refugio de Murdoc en Plastic Beach.

2D estaba asomado en la ventana mirando el horizonte,hoy no se habia levantado con dolor de cabeza,tan solo se sentia mareado y con nauseas,llevaba sin comer cinco dias .En su cautiverio tan solo se habia dedicado a componer nuevos temas forzosamente para Murdoc, htambien habia pensado mucho,mucho en él y lo que habia echo con su estaba arrepentido para nada de haber formado parte de la banda de Gorillaz,tan solo le gustaba imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida siendo un chico normal que trabajaba en aquella tienda de instrumentos de su hubiera sido su vida sin Murdoc...

De pronto la puerta se abrió ,esto hizo salir a 2D de sus pensamientos,vió a Murdoc entrar con cara de pocos amigos,llevaba una bandeja de comida en la mano.

Cuando entro,cerró la puerta tras de sí,y se dirigio a la cama de ó la bandeja de comida en el escritorio que habia al lado de la ventana. El peliazul pudo observar que habia un gran plato de macarrones,y dos bistec de carne enormes .Sintió nauseas con solo olerlo,no porque oliera mal,sino porque su estomago estaba sufriendo estragos alimenticios por algun tipo de depresion desde que llegó a la isla.

-Dime D,¿cuanto llevas sin comer?-le preguntó Murdoc encendiendose un cigarro.

-No se Mudz...he perdido la noción del tiempo...-contestó el peliazul frotandose la nuca.

-Si sigues asi vas a morir pequeño imbecil,y eso me dejaria sin vocalista en el grupo, seria un contratiempo muy jodido para mi,¿entiendes?-le pregunto acercandose al cantante,tanto que 2D tuvo que pegarse contra la pared,el solo asintió debilmente.

-Esque me duele el estomago.

-!Callate!,no me cuentes tu vida...mira Stu, el tio Mudz ha echo algo para ti,hoy me levante especialmente generoso,te he preparado la comida y esta vez te lo vas a comer todo,no quiero que dejes ni las migajas,porque eso me enfureceria y tu no quieres eso,¿o si?-le decia mientras colocaba las manos de Stuart al cabecero de la cama y le ataba fuertemente hasta inmovilizarlo.

2D comenzo a poner muy nervioso,sabia lo que vendria a continuacion. Intento zafarse de Murdoc,pero este se coloco encima de sus piernas y con una mano le sujeto el rostro y con la otra recargó en el tenedor una buena gran ración de macarrones,el cual se lo metio en la boca sin previo aviso.

-!Vamos,come!-le dijo malamente,2D mascaba lentamente ,tenia miedo de que el satanista volviera a golpearle,preferia un dolor de estomago que un hueso roto otra darle tiempo a 2D a tragar volvio a meter el tenedor lleno de comida otra vez.

A los tres minutos,el plato de macarrones estaba por la mitad,antes de que Murdoc volviera a meter mas comida en la boca de su cantante,este la giro bruscamente.

-!Murdoc,basta porfavor!...no puedo comer mas de verdad,me duele mucho el estomago.-le imploro D.

-Aun te queda toda la bandeja,vamos abre la boca Stuart,no me jodas mas de lo que ya me has jodido.-le dijo Murdoc pacientemente.

-!Esque es enserio,me duele mucho el estomago!.-la voz de 2D se quebró en llanto,no podia controlarse,sabia que no podria comerse todo eso,pero no queria hacer enfurecer al bajista,eso le trairia consecuencias.

-!ABRE LA PUTA BOCA;JODER!-le grito obligandolo a abrir la boca y metiendo otra cantidad de comida,2d instintivamente escupió de su boca al suelo todo lo que habia,en menos de un segundo recibio una bofetada que sonó en toda la habitacion.

-!AAAHHHHH!-grito 2D.

-!Vuelve a hacer eso y te meto el tenedor por los ojos asi como te lo digo!-y dicho esto,Murdoc volvio a hacerle comer.

Despues de un rato largo,que se hizo interminable para los dos,la bandeja estaba casi vacia,tan solo quedaba la mitad de un bistec.2D no paraba de llorar, le era muy dificil comer al mismo tiempo que lloraba de dolor y de tristeza,de vez en cuando llamaba a Russel o Noodel,con la esperanza de que un milagro los hiciera aparecer,pero eso nunca sucedio. Murdoc en cambio en todos estos años le habia encantado hacer de sufrir a 2D,admitia que disfrutaba de ello, pero la sesion de hoy habia sido diferente,no estaba disfrutando en absoluto de ver al cara de simio ,como el lo llamaba,sufrir de esa manera, sabia que 2D estaba sufriendo de verdad,pero debia mantenerse firme con el,sino moriria de hambre.

-Te queda muy poco D...-le dijo Murdoc apaciguadamente.

-Mi trip...tripa...me duele...-contesto jadeando y entre llantos entrecortados.

Mudz pudo ver como la barriga de 2D se habia hinchado,entonces le desabrocho el cinturon y el boton del pantalon. Stuar sintio un gran alivio,pero el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable.

-Haremos una pequeña pausa,para que luego digas que no soy bueno contigo...-dijo el bajista dejando la bandeja a un lado y encendiendo un cigarro.2D bajo la cabeza no queria que Murdoc le viera llorar y darle esta satisfacion.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar...-

-Si vomitas...me voy a cabrear Stu,y mucho, podemos estar asi todo el dia,-

2D se derrumbo,comenzo a llorar descontroladamente .Murdoc arqueo una ceja y miro al cantante, su cara empezo a coger un color tono mas claro de lo normal. Decidio desatar sus manos,D enseguida que tuvo sus brazos en libertad,se aferro a su estomago sin dejar de llorar. Tuvo una arcada pero hizo de tripas corazon para no vomitar.

El bajista enseguida lo tomo por un brazo y le hizo sentarse.

-No se te ocurra Stuart,te juro que...-2D lo miro asustado, se tumbo al lado de Murdoc aferrandose a su cuerpo tembloroso y meciendose a si mismo.-Asi no haras bien la digestion...por satan! eres tan estupido a veces...-le dijo haciendolo tumbar en la cama a su lado y poniedo su cabeza en alto con varios moreno le subio la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto y comenzo a masajear su barriga hichada ahora por la comida.

2D sintio un alivio de inmediato,notaba como las manos de Murdoc pasaban de arriba a abajo en moviemientos unicos por todo su estomago haciendo que el dolor estuvo durante minutos.2D ya no lloraba ni temblaba,solo permanecia en silencio ,su rostro habia cogido de nuevo su color habitual y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por aquel momento en que para el era darse cuenta comenzo a relajarse poco a poco hasta que se quedo dormido.

Murdoc se levanto y arropo al cantante, se retiro de la habitacion despacio llevandose consigo la bandeja con los restos de comida.

-¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan dificil contigo cara de simio?-pregunto a si mismo Murdoc quien desaparecio por la puerta.


End file.
